From Tallahassee to Neverland
by Chiaapet
Summary: Emma Swan is a pirate captain. She needs the Jolly Roger in order to find her son, Henry, and is prepared to do anything to get him back. Captain Hook just happens to be in the crossfire of her mission and finds himself kidnapped and a captive on his own ship.


It was a small tavern in the most convenient place for sailors and pirates who had just come off the docks. The place was better-kept than some, the men more respectful of the serving ladies, and the owner kinder than need be. There were a few rooms upstairs for rent, where for a certain price, a wench or two could warm your bed. Flash a little more gold and you could get full meals as well, during the day. At night the place was too busy for any cooking, but they served drinks aplenty.

Emma Swan stepped in through the back door, afforded that right as a regular and trusted patron. AnnaMarie, the owner's wife, had become somewhat of a mother towards her. Emma wouldn't admit the fact in a million years. Nonetheless, when AnnaMarie looked up, she had trouble recognizing her. If Ruby and Mulan hadn't come in behind her, it would have taken her a few more seconds.

Emma wasn't in her usual get-up. She was wearing a dress, a rare sight, but she also had a crazed look in her eyes. AnnaMarie sighed. She was getting worse- almost a year now Emma Swan had been looking for her son, and no luck had come from what AnnaMarie could tell. She hadn't seen her in over two months now. She wiped her hands on her apron and went over to Emma.

"What are you planning?" she asked. She knew Emma- she wouldn't disguise herself like this for no reason. The woman was somewhat of a trickster, and utterly brilliant. She could talk the coins right out of your pocket. It served her well in her search for her son.

"Good evening to you as well," Emma said with a smile, but her eyes were cold. She adjusted the top of her dress some, uncomfortable in the wardrobe. Her, Mulan, and Ruby were all dressed like the local tavern wenches, and blended in well. AnnaMarie felt sorry for the bloke Emma would trick this time, because it was bound to happen. She would wager that Emma had more than a few weapons under her dress, and her comrades did as well. AnnaMarie just stared her down, waiting for an explanation, hands on her hips.

"The crew of the _Jolly Roger_. Do they come here when they dock?" Emma asked in a straight voice.

"Oh yes. Favorites of Randall's," AnnaMarie nodded, thinking of her husband. Sure, they were pirates, but the more decent kind, like Emma and her crew were. Their leader, Captain Hook, may have a reputation, but he was always well-mannered. AnnaMarie had a feeling he had a high class upbringing. Dress him up like a lord, and he could play the part.

"Good," Emma nodded. "We'll be back in a few hours then, when the place starts filling up. Their ship is at the docks right now," she grinned some, but once again, it didn't reach her eyes. AnnaMarie hoped to any higher power out there that she would find Henry soon- Emma Swan just wasn't herself anymore. She walked out the door again with her women following her, and AnnaMarie shook her head. That poor Captain Hook wouldn't know what hit him.

Three hours later, the patrons started coming in, and the _Jolly Roger_'s crew was right behind them. Their captain came in last. As always, the room hushed when they caught sight of the dark figure in the doorway, with the long coat and hand replaced with a hook. It wasn't all due to fear of the man, but respect. If you knew Captain Hook long enough, you'd know that he hadn't always been this bitter of a man. No one knew how old he was, though. He just showed up out of the blue one day with his ship and crew, and started making a name for himself.

Hook sat at a table to the side of the fireplace with his men, and ordered some rum for himself. He looked more tired than usual. They had a storm two days ago, and had to dock here for some minor repairs, but he hadn't been able to get much sleep in during that time. His sea blue eyes scanned the room. He was always wary of any enemies, but all he saw were some regulars and a few new girls making eyes at him from the corner. He smiled and looked at the one the others seemed to be taking their cues from.

And then he spotted her; blonde hair held back in a single braid, burgundy dress showing a generous amount of cleavage. Her necklace with a silver swan dangling from the end of it. He couldn't tell from where he sat, but he thought her eyes were blue. His rum arrived and he sipped at it, hearing his men talking to each other and other patrons.

He himself drew his attention away from the woman to focus on his own thoughts. A few days ago he had taken his revenge. He had found the Dark One's dagger and had killed him, shielded by a spell to keep him from becoming the Dark One himself. A courtesy of the pixies in Neverland kept him from the fate. But after 300 years, he just felt...empty. A shell of the man he once was. He should have seen it coming, though. Without Milah, he was nothing.

He snapped out of his thoughts hen one of his men put down a mug on the table harder than he needed to. Hook looked back at the woman, and she stood up, coming his way. He smirked - she was confident. He liked that. Maybe this was what he needed. It'd been a few weeks since he'd had a woman warming his bed. He scooted so he was sitting sideways on his chair, and the woman plopped onto his lap without hesitation. She drew her arms around his neck.

"Captain," she breathed into his ear. "We were expecting you after seeing the ship in the docks today. Some of my friends told me all about you." He couldn't help but shiver. He knew word traveled fast about him in places like this, especially among the ladies. He looped his arm around the woman's waist, holding her in place.

"Is that so?" he asked in a low voice. She giggled and pressed closer, playing with the lapels on his leather coat.

"Yes. Ruby was particularly interested in you, but it was my turn for a first pick tonight," she said. She cast a nod back towards the women she had been sitting with. Hook offered a crooked grin, and kept his eyes on her, not caring about whoever Ruby was.

"What's your name, love?" he asked, stroking his hand up and down her back. He could feel his men glancing at them now and then. Years of being in Neverland had taught them to be cautious, but Hook assured them with a wave of his hook that this beauty was no threat.

"Emma," she answered, brushing the tip of her nose against his earlobe. He sucked in a breath-her voice did something for him. He waved his hook up again, signaling for other drink for the lady. Emma. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Lovely name," he gave her a smile, wanting to run his hand through that hair of hers. Perhaps he would be as the evening wore on. She reached up and ran her fingertips over the curved scar decorating his right cheek.

"What happened?"she asked. She placed a teaspoon amount of sympathy in her voice, that mingled with curiosity.

"Some savage boys thought they could best me," he chuckled, handing her the drink he ordered for her. Emma studied it for a moment before taking a few large gulps. He hoped she wasn't too much of a lightweight, or else he'd be carrying her home instead of bedding her.

Emma widened her eyes at his tale. "Savage? How many were there?"

"Around nine," he exaggerated some.

"Did you kill them?"

"No, they were just children. I just relieved them of their weapons," he said. He stiffened some when Emma trailed a hand down his arm to where his hook was. He hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Do you keep this on when you sleep?" she asked, almost batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded with a tight smile, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"And other enjoyable activities?" she questioned, her voice seductive and suggestive. He grinned.

"Only if you'd like," he said in a low voice, his lips near her ear. She giggled again but her giggles cut off when he started kissing along her neck, just below her ear. He could feel her heart speed up some. He looked up when she stopped him by tugging at his hair.

"Now, now, captain, you don't want me embarrassing myself in front of everyone, do you?" she arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled again. She had spirit.

"Have you ever been on a ship, my darling?"he asked her. He caught her eyes widening again.

"No...it sounds a bit scary. Surrounded by all that water," she said, and he caught the nervousness in her voice.

"You'll be safe with me around," he boasted, squeezing her against him for a moment.

"You're going to show me your ship?" she asked, a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"If you'd like," he nodded. She appeared to think about it for a moment before she grinned.

"Oh, yes please," she said in an excited voice. He motioned her to stand up and she did. He followed and guided her out of the tavern, his hand on her hip as he waved to his men to stay put.

It was almost pitch black outside thanks to the new moon, but lights from windows glowed here and there. He navigated them with ease to the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. He nodded to one of his crew members who was keeping guard while the others were at the tavern, and pulled Emma below deck. He decided not to wait until he got to his quarters to press her against the side of the ship and kiss her hard. She seemed shocked at first, then put her hands flat on his chest, kissing him back just as hard.

He smirked against her lips and began walking them backwards towards his cabin, the pace set slow. This was exactly what he needed at the moment. He'd been so tied up the past few centuries attempting to get revenge that he hadn't had time for any companionship. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to hold a woman in his arms.

When he got to his door he kicked it open and pulled Emma inside with his hand on her wrist. She took the opportunity to close the door with her foot, and then pulled away from him to jump on his bed with a laugh. Hook pressed his lips together and walked over towards her. He slipped his coat off in the process and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. Emma watched him, her eyes dilated with desire.

The first thing he did was reach behind her and undo her braid, letting her blonde curls fall over her shoulders. He smiled, running his hand through her hair, standing between her legs as she sat on the edge of his bed. She reached up and started working on the clasps on his shirt, undoing them one by one, and being slow about it.

With frustration, he took her and pushed her up to the top of the bed, following her and getting on top of her. He pressed kisses along her neck and jaw and she let out a moan, spurring him on. He worked his hand behind her to start undoing the laces on her dress when she surprised him, pushing him so she could flip them over. He went along with it, rolling onto his back, and she straddled his waist, running her hands along the coarse hair on his chest. He shivered as she tugged his shirt the rest of the way off. Her fingers traced up to his shoulders and along his arms as she leaned down to kiss him.

He didn't notice her pulling something out of her corset, she was kissing him with such demand, rocking her hips against his. He moaned into her mouth just as he felt something clasp around his wrist. And then, he found himself chained to the bedpost. Emma had managed to take his hook as well. She hopped down off him and away as Hook tried to process what the bloody hell was happening.

"You-"he started to say when he realized there was noise on deck. And it wasn't his men. He gave her a murderous glance as she twirled his hook in one hand and he struggled to get loose.

"Advice, Captain," Emma said, leaning against the door. "Never trust a pretty face."


End file.
